


Rusted Blades

by Mstevenson



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, this is unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mstevenson/pseuds/Mstevenson
Summary: A short three chapter story of Illidan/OC.What if he had a prisoner once who managed to worm her way into his heart? Then she got away from him. The canon events lead us to now at the Broken Shore.But what happened to her? And how will Illidan react when he finds out she's very much still alive when he presumed her dead?Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just telling stories about Blizzard's characters.





	1. Chapter 1 (Illidan)

**Author's Note:**

> Please know this is completely unedited except by spell check so I apologize for any mistakes. The chapters are also very short and only about 500 or so words each.
> 
> I'm also working on creating a series of one shots detailing what was going on between the pair back at the Black Temple.

Illidan sits between Maiev and Khadgar aimlessly twirling a short and rusted blade in his fingers.

"What is that?" Khadgar eventually asks trying to diffuse the tension that always lingered during down time.

The demon hunter reminds silent, but Maiev's curiosity gets the better of her and she simply plucks the dagger from his hand.

"Give it back," he snaps.  
"No, where did you get this?" she was now examining it.

"A prisoner, pet, guest," to his companions it's odd hearing him stumble over the words but he just continues ignoring their looks, "I kept at the Temple."

"A woman?"

"Why Maiev? Jealous, there's someone else in my life I hate as much as I hate you?"

Maiev laughs a smile crossing her face, "no, but I think Tyrande should be."

He just rolls his eyes and holds out a hand to her.

"What happened to her then?" Khadgar asks even if the conversation was not the greatest it was better than the silence, and with Maiev's unusual teasing it was also not quite as tense.

"I don't know. I sent her away to deal with some issues being had at the Netherwing Ledge and didn't see her after that."

Tilting her head when she catches the small but familiar engraving on the blade the Warden speak up again cutting off Khadgar's next question, "her name wasn't Thilalara  by any chance was it?"

Illidan turns to face her fully now and the look she recieves as she hands the dagger back is answer enough.

"Do you know this woman?" the mage wonders seeing an opportunity to possibly make Illidan into a happier person.

"I do, saddest little elf I ever met," she pauses for a moment, "we helped her to Shattrath, poor thing looked so abused. I never thought it was your doing."

Kor'vas can't help but snort with laughter at the comment, unable to keep silent from her position across the fire from Illidan.

"Care to comment, Kor'vas?"

"It's just a slightly funny thought to think my Lord would ever..."

"Go attend to your duties on the Fel Hammer," he snaps before she can finish her sentence.

She's on her feet and rushing away before he even finishes his own sentence, reminding the whole group of a child being sent to their room.

"What was she going to say?"

"I never abused Thilalara. Do you know where she is?"

"Last I heard she was working with Thalyssra  in Suramar," Maiev shrugs.

Illidan nods and goes back to spinning the rusted dagger in his hands. He reminds like that deep in thought till long after the others go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2 (Thilalara)

Thilalara's heeled boots clicked across the floor of Shal'aran. She was pacing as she had been since Illidan returned to life. Ten step in one direction then ten back, he got her in the habit of pacing in such a perfect and calculated manner. Often she still wondered the significance of it, but she never asked, and she wouldn't either because she could guess the why. 

"You're going to run a hole in my floor," Thalyssra comments as she passes her carrying a bottle of archwine, "just go see him if it's bothering you so much."

"I'm not bothered," she defends too quickly. Her hand wanders to her dagger, old, beat up, and missing it's twin.

"Don't throw it at me, I'm just saying what everyone is thinking. You are being a coward."

"Then I'm a coward," and this time the dagger is drawn and goes flying into the wall besides Thalyssra. 

"You're anything but, you gave Malfurion Stormrage an ear full because he wouldn't listen and for that you are no longer allowed to enter The Dream. Maybe your bravery is just misplaced."

Thilalara rolls her eyes and retieves  her dagger from the wall before walking out of the cave. To her mind air could help so as soon as she was outside she transformed into a bird and took off into the air.

She didn't even realize she'd flown all the way to Deliverance Point on the Broken Shore until she saw Khadgar, standing by Illidan, and speaking to him. Her wings carrying her to him without thought as her mind was far away, thinking of her time at the Temple.

Seeing him started a war in her brain, so for a time she hovered flapping her wings and deciding whether or not to land. To show herself to him. 

His spectral eyes caught sight of her aura though before she had a chance to make the decision. Turning he flaps his own wings once and reaches his hand out catching her wing before pulling her back to the ground.

"I know it's you," he whispers just loud enough for her to hear as he places her on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 (Together)

For once Illidan was actually very thankful for his spectral sight. Her aura, so very familiar to him, and unlike most for some reason he could not quite explain, gave away that she was there.

"I know it's you," he spoke quietly wanting her to be the only one to hear him.

Thilalara transforms back into her usual night elf form and just sits on the ground looking at the man before her for several minutes.

"Thilalara I presume," Khadgar speaks breaking the couple from their stares.

"I am Archmage, I did meet you before, very briefly in Northrend."

"Lara," Illidan uses the old nickname to draw her attention back to him, "what happened?"

"Your commander type person there struck me hard enough I went over the edge. I flew to the swamp, Zangermarsh, I remember you saying something about Akama being there," she shakes her head trying to clear her thoughts and get them in order.

It's unnecessary though because Illidan was able to fill in the rest from what Maiev had said the previous night. "The Warden found you instead and brought you to Shattrath, from there I assume you went running back home to Ashenvale?"

She nods as her eyes lower to look were he still held her hand, "you still remember where to grab my wing." 

He laughs and hoists her into his embrace standing them both up.

Khadgar smiles at the pair.

Maiev rolls her eyes. 

The Illidari let out a loud cheer when they see what is happening. To them this was right, their Lord and his prisoner, that was hardly a prisoner.

"We should celebrate," Kor'vas shouts over her fellow demon hunters.

Thilalara looks to the young woman shifting herself to he able to hold Illidan while still looking at everyone else standing around them. "You don't need to do that, there are demons to fight still."

"She doesn't know?" the demon hunter asks her Master clearly confused by the other woman's words.

"Know what?" she looks up at Illidan.

"Nothing pet," he assures using another of her nicknames.

"Lies!" Thilalara pulls away from the man and goes to Kor'vas' side pulling her by the elbow as she keeps walking. "Tell me then since he will not."

"I don't think I should. It is between you and Lord Illidan, I only know because we were all instructed to help him plan what he was."

"I take it this plan is why I was sent away to go help with the drakes?"

"We didn't actually know you had left until he sent a search party after you the next morning."

"Bloodthorn return to the camp, I need to speak with her alone," Illidan tells the girl appearing in front of them both.

"You going to explain what exactly this plan is?"

"A trip to Argus."

She laughs, "funny, that's not it. Come my Lord you never hesitated to tell me this before."

He sighs and grabs her wrist making her stop walking. "If you must know, I was going to..."

"My Lord, Miss, come quietly somethings happened!"

"Tell me now, or I will be in Suramar when you are ready."

"Marry me?" he mutters against her lips already leaning down to capture them.

"I answered this already, yes." She kisses him back briefly before his meaning becomes clear to her and she pulls away to ask, "you were going to actually give me a wedding?"

He shrugs mumbling some sort of explanation that makes her laugh. 

"Go back to camp. I'm going back to Suramar, let us win this war first." 

They share another kiss before parting.


End file.
